The long-term goal of the project outlined in this application is to complete final development of a package of products and services (NURSE ON CALL) which provides health care organizations the information, training, guidelines and clinical support necessary to implement a high-quality telephone nursing program for patients and the larger community. The specific aims of this project are to create an applications training program to train nurses in using the computerized telephone nursing guidelines. The training program will be created after the needs of telephone nurses are assessed with respect to computer application training. It will be designed to give telephone nurses the education, training and tools they need to offer assistance to callers within the scope of nursing practice. Because existing telephone nursing packages created to act chiefly as marketing tools, are expensive for organizations to acquire and fail to thoroughly train nurses in the wide range of skills necessary to practice high quality telephone nursing, we feel that the more modestly priced NURSE ON CALL program will compete successfully with existing products. The goals of the NURSE ON CALL program are: (1) to create a means for those who are underserved by the healthcare system to gain access to timely and appropriate healthcare information and referral while (2) assisting over-utilized and resource-constrained healthcare organizations to serve the needs of all their patients.